dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Tomorrow (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Prime Earth. The lives of many well-known characters have changed. Heroes The Legends (Rip Hunter suggested they were "Forgotten Heroes;" however, Sarah Lance stated that they were rather "Legends" of Tomorrow and the name stuck.) Founding Members *Rip Hunter (aka Time Master) (from the 22nd Century) (Team Captain) *Kader Handal (aka Hawkman) (from "modern day") *Shahira Saadauri (aka Hawkwoman) (from "modern day") *Sarah Lance (aka White Canary) (from "modern day") (First Mate) *Leon Swanhart (aka Commander Cold) (from the 25th Century) *Mike McCreery (aka Heatstroke) (from the 25th Century) *Rex Masoud (aka Metamorpho) (from "modern day") *Kimiyo Hoshi (aka Doctor Light) (from "modern day") *Patrick O'Brian (aka Plastic Man) (from "modern day") Legend Support *Gideon (from the 22nd Century) Later Recruits *Amaya Akinwande (aka Lioness) (from 1942 CE) *Sugar Plum (aka Mellona) (from "modern day") *Spike Wilson (aka Bacchus) (from "modern day") *Wally West (aka Rush) (from "modern day") (subbed in for Commander Cold for an extended period of time) Current Members *Sarah Lance (aka White Canary) (from "modern day") (Team Captain) *Leon Swanhart (aka Commander Cold) (from the 25th Century) *Mike McCreery (aka Heatstroke) (from the 25th Century) *Rex Masoud (aka Metamorpho) (from "modern day") *Kimiyo Hoshi (aka Doctor Light) (from "modern day") *Patrick O'Brian (aka Plastic Man) (from "modern day") *Amaya Akinwande (aka Lioness) (from 1942 CE) (First Mate) *Sugar Plum (aka Mellona) (from "modern day") *Spike Wilson (aka Bacchus) (from "modern day") Legend Support *Gideon (from the 22nd Century) Former Members/Reserve Members *Kader Handal (aka Hawkman) (from "modern day") *Shahira Saadauri (aka Hawkwoman) (from "modern day") *Rip Hunter (aka Time Master) (from the 22nd Century) *Wally West (aka Rush) (from "modern day") (subbed in for Commander Cold for an extended period of time) Villains Acolytes of Sihathor-Seth *Hatem Shaath (aka Dedelion) (Cult Leader) *Cassandra Shaath *Anton Hastor *Helene Astar *Kristopher Roderick *Per Degaton *Kareena Tarek (aka Queen Eresus) (occasional collaborator) Time Masters *Zaman Druce (aka Supreme Time Master Druce) (Member of High Council - Organization Leader) *Declan (aka Time Master Declan) (Member of High Council) *Martiza Blackbird (aka The Pilgrim) (Time Assassin) Former Members *Miranda Coburn (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Violation of Oath; Deceased) *Rip Hunter (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Irreconcilable Differences) *Eve Bonne (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Disillusionment) *Adam Cork (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Disillusionment) *John Jefferson (Time Captain) (Terminated Membership due to Disillusionment) Time Pirates Legion of Doom *Eobard Thawne (aka Professor Zoom) (Team Leader) *Simon Stagg *Java (aka Neanderthal) *Leonard Snart (aka Captain Cold) *Mick Rory (aka Heat Wave) *Tokugawa Iemitsu (aka Shogun) *Armand Jean du Plessis (aka Cardinal Richelieu) *Al Capone (aka Scarface) Former Members *Rip Hunter (aka Turncoat) (Membership due to Mind Control) Acolytes of Mallus *Mallus (aka Malice) (Demonic Cult Leader) *Kuasa Jones (aka Water Witch) *Tsaritsa (aka Tsarina, Czarin/Zarin) (aka Queen of Fables) *Grodd (aka Gorilla Grodd) *Julius Caesar *Freydís Eiríksdóttir *Edward Teach (aka Blackbeard) Other Villains *Mister Monster *Basil Nurblin (aka Colonel Computron) *Willard Walter Wiggins *Kanjar Ro Allies Time Bureau (Although once at odds with the Legends, the Time Bureau is now one of their closest allies. Additionally, agents of the Bureau have been known to be called "Linear Men.") *Ava Sharpe (aka Director Sharpe) (from 2213 CE) (Organization Leader; former Primary Assistant to Director Hunter & Director Bennett) *Gary Green (aka Agent Green) (from "modern day") (Primary Assistant to Director Sharpe) Former Members *Rip Hunter (aka Director Hunter) (from the 22nd Century) (Organization Founder; Terminated Membership due to Vote of No Confidence) *Wilbur Bennett (aka Director Bennett) (from an "undisclosed time") (Deceased) Other Allies *Sapphire Stagg *Woozy Winks *Efi Akinwande (aka Rhinoceros) *Team Flash (While most of the time allies, Team Flash and the Legends came to blows over the Flashpoint Event.) **Barry Allen (aka Flash) *Diana Prince (aka Wonder Woman) *Raymond "Ray" Palmer (aka The Atom) *Firestorm **Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond **Jason Rusch **Jefferson "Jax" Jackson **Professor Martin Stein *Nathaniel “Nate” Heywood (aka Citizen Steel) *Adrianna Tomaz (aka Isis) *John Constantine (aka Hellblazer) *The Metal Men **William "Will" Magnus (aka Doc Magnus) **Gold **Tin **Lead **Iron **Mercury **Platinum **Copper Other Characters Future Generation *Jonas Hunter (Deceased) *Haider Handal (aka Silver Scarab) *Saffi Masoud (aka Megamorpho) *Yasu Hoshi *Mako Hoshi *Luke O'Brian (aka Plastic Lad) Events Sihathor-Seth Arc Legion of Doom Arc Mallus Arc The Legends face off with the Queen of Fables In 1811 Kassel, Hesse, Germany, one of Mallus' agents freed Tsaritsa, the Queen of Fables, from her prison in the "Book of Fables." The Book of Fables was in the possession of the Brothers Grimm at the time, while they were doing research for their own publication. Tsaritsa was once an acolyte of Mallus and Mallus wished to enlist her services once again. Tsaritsa, once freed, cast her spell to transform Kassel and the surrounding area into an enchanted forest full of fantastic creatures extracted from folk tales. In this localized altered reality, the Legends were cursed and transformed into different fairy tale characters. Rex was transformed into the Beast (Beauty and the Beast). Amaya was transformed into the Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz). Sugar was transformed into the Sugar Plum Fairy (The Nutcracker). Spike was transformed into Peter Pan (Peter Pan). Category:Earth-515 Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams